


On Night's Wings, Coccinelle!

by ZiriO



Series: The Miraculous Adulting of Marinette and Adrien [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a Romantic Sap, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pillow Fights, Post-Wedding, Spanking, Teasing, The ZiriDays Miraculous Dumpster, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO
Summary: A collection of excerpts from 'Take Wing, Coccinelle!' that don't fit with the main fic's T rating for very obvious reasons. Each piece will have a note saying which chapter they correspond to in Take Wing! Expect things to heat up between our protagonists as their relationship develops.





	1. Chapter 2.5: You’re Gonna Feel *Something* in the Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd here's Ziri coming in with the spicy bits from Take Wing, Coccinelle! So if you haven't read that yet then I would highly recommend that you please go check that out first, as it will make this make far more sense. In which we find out exactly what happened after Marinette tossed poor Adrien at the couch near the end of Chapter 2. (Again, please do not ever actually do this it was a jOKE)
> 
> Unbeta'd save for a few quick peeks from LaterDays and MiniMinou, so I'm mostly unsupervised here while going a bit crosseyed from staying up until all hours of the morning writing these. I'm dropping this here before I scamper out of town for a whole week. But never fear, for I'll still be posting the next chapter of Take Wing by Wednesday~! So, without further ado, please enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to read [Take Wing, Coccinelle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450429) if you haven't!

His thesis had been driving him crazy. He’d read it through so many times the words weren’t even staying on the paper anymore, the equations and diagrams all blurred and spilled down the page. Running his hand over his face, he would blink to try and make sense of it, force the numbers back into order as he’d continued his circuit from the bedroom to the kitchen and back again. Marinette had looked so cute when she’d cuddled up to him, but his head was still so full of numbers and scientific theorems that were starting to sound like nonsense that he hadn’t seen or heard the warning signs in time.

At least not until Marinette suddenly snapped and he knew a deeper fear than he’d ever felt in his life. It spilled down his spine, clenching in his gut, before something even deeper stirred in the most embarrassing reaction he’d ever had to terror in his life. He couldn’t even find the words to protest as she snatched his paper from him, but when she scooped him into her arms like he weighed _nothing_ he almost felt his soul escape his body as his blood burned hotter than the surface of the sun. He was _boiling_ in his own skin, and then the room jolted hard as he found himself being pitched across the room by his own girlfriend. The shout of surprise was at least an octave higher than normal as reflex kicked in from years of hero work, defensively tucking into a ball before he smashed into the couch, nearly tipping it over.

Dazed as the room spun around him and his heart pounding against his ribs in an effort to leap completely from his body, Adrien Agreste came to a few very startling realizations. Sweet, lovely, _tiny Marinette_ was not _nearly_ as delicate as her wardrobe made her look. Yes, he’d seen her in her swimsuits and a few times he’d gotten to see a few teasing glimpses of more than that, but that was _nothing_ compared to the knowledge that she could lift him and fling him across a room as if he weighed half as much as she did. His heart couldn’t take it, the heat under his skin tightening his chest around his pounding heart and flooding his groin as he watched her advance on him like she was out for blood. Terrifying and beautiful, and he _liked_ it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it but he wanted more. _Needed_ more.

What on earth did that say about him?

He didn’t know, but as he stared up at the tiny goddess looming over him he found he didn’t care. _Yes_ the way she was glaring at him made him want to melt into the cushions to escape but he found himself torn. On the one hand he wanted to do whatever it took to clear that fury from her face but on the other, he wanted to pull her closer. To feel that fire across his skin and drink it in, soak himself in it and let her unleash that seething anger. The flash in her eyes that was like lightning on a crystalline ocean made him want to temper that light and tame it even as it blistered him. Already he was burning with it, and he shivered with a new kind of ache.

“Oh my God, Mari…” His voice was strange to his ears, rougher and deep and someone else’s, his tongue feeling thick and clumsy as he struggled to speak before her storm. Whatever thoughts he’d had were gone, fled clean out of his skull as he clasped the closer of her hands in both of his. Feeling the softness of her palm contrasted sharply with the callouses on her fingertips as he pressed it hard against the painful pounding in his chest, like pushing hard enough would meld her skin with his so she could wrap her fingers around the heart she already held in a vice-like grip.

“Marry me.” His voice was thick with emotion. He was drowning in it, so enamoured with her he could only watch in besotted glee as her face went suddenly wide-eyed and flushed three shades of pink before settling on a vivid crimson. The shriek was unexpected though, and Adrien found himself squawking as she smashed a pillow into his face and left him sputtering.

Not quite how he’d hoped the evening would go, if he was going to be perfectly honest.

Luckily Marinette seemed to understand the quick slap at her wrists, apologies pouring out of her mouth as he gasped once she’d tossed the pillow aside. Even at the brief risk of asphyxiation his body seemed to be giving him mixed signals, lightheaded as he was his skin still felt feverish, and his pants were now uncomfortably tight. It didn’t help at all that when he looked up he realized that because his head hung off the edge of the seat cushions, he had a view of far more than just her knees and the glimpse of thigh he usually saw when she wore this skirt. It was an incredibly nice view, but he doubted Marinette would appreciate it if he spent his time taking it in when she was already irritated with him.

“Sorry, that probably wasn’t the best thing to say, was it?” He cleared his throat, trying to get comfortable, but it was hard when every shift of his hips seemed to only draw attention to his current problem. At least he wasn’t the only one embarrassed, Marinette had thankfully been oblivious to his predicament, her moment of fury having passed when she’d realized she’d almost smothered him by accident. From what he could see, her face was flushed and her hands twisted in the hem of her top, yet it was the squirming that was causing Adrien the biggest problem. Swallowing thickly, he tried to ignore the way her skirt swept across her thighs, or the glimpses he could see of what lay under it. Soft, pale thighs and the faintest hint of lace. Biting his lip, his brows furrowed as he cocked his head, trying to distance himself from the temptation of running his hands over her calves and beneath the soft fabric to push it higher.

“Well, I mean, it just _startled_ me! You can’t just say that kind of thing without warning, Adrien!” She’d clapped her hands to her face, covering her flushed cheeks as she twisted from side to side as if looking for an escape. A sly smile crept across his face as her hands left her cheeks and began to flap as she rambled nervously about how she hadn’t meant to squash him with the pillow either, and how she’d just wanted him to pay some attention to her for a few minutes and she hadn’t really meant to throw him and she was sorry, she didn’t know what she was thinking, and she wouldn’t do it again, and the words washed over him in the usual flustered Marinette flood while his fingers got the better of his common sense.

They brushed across her knees to little response, yet it was when he flattened his palms over her skin and let his hands drift a little higher to trail his fingertips along the back of her thighs that she froze. Her hands were still twisted in her top as she peered down at him, her eyes huge and cheeks flushed darkly. Licking his lips, he couldn’t help but knead the muscle he could feel, her thighs so soft and yet there was power hidden beneath that softness and it made his body tingle with want.

“Sounds like I need to make my own apologies.” A low sound that wasn’t quite a purr made his voice deepen, his gaze hooded as he tore his gaze from her thighs to her face. The hem of her skirt was so close he could have snagged it with his teeth if he sat up just a fraction, and the thought was incredibly tempting. He felt the shiver run through her, saw the way her thighs rubbed as she squirmed beneath his gaze and looked away, her lower lip plump and glistening from her nervous biting. He let his hands wander higher, catching her skirt as he stroked the smooth expanse of bare flesh and watched Marinette for any sign of disapproval.

“Where should I begin, Mari?” He crooned, and she actually _whimpered_ , her eyes squeezed shut as she sucked hard on her abused lower lip. Even her hips rocked towards him, and he doubted she’d realized she’d done it. A quick glance at how she shivered and how far her hips actually were from his face, Adrien forced himself to sit up in spite of the soft mew of protest Marinette made that sent a jolt of heat straight down his spine. He had to find out how to make her do that more often. Unhooking his legs from the back of the couch, he sprawled across it more comfortably as he ignored the mild vertigo from having hung half upside-down. Patting the corner of the couch next to him, he motioned for Marinette to sit.

“Come on, kitten. Can’t leave you waiting anymore, now can I?” He had no idea what had come over him. _Kitten?_ Really? Well he certainly couldn’t call her princess, even if he _really_ wanted to as she sank onto the cushions next to him and blushed furiously when he grabbed her beneath her thighs and lifted them so they settled comfortably on his shoulders. The tiny gasp and wide-eyed look she gave him almost made him groan, his erection rubbing uncomfortably against the cushions through his jeans. Those would definitely have to go, busying himself with kissing her inner thighs as he spared a hand to unfasten his belt and unzip his jeans. Better, but not perfect. Still, it would have to do for now, sighing against Marinette’s thighs as he pushed his trousers out of the way. With both hands finally free, Marinette let out a tiny squeak when her skirt ended up bunched around her hips while Adrien left a path of open-mouthed kisses from her knees to mid-thigh.

“Adrien?” Her voice quaked as another shiver rippled through her, and he pressed a wet kiss only a few fingers width away from the edge of her lacey red panties. They matched her outfit, had she been hoping for him to see them the whole day? He hoped so, he felt terrible for being so oblivious but just the sight of them was making his boxer-briefs tighter as he rocked against the cushion beneath him. He felt like a tomcat as he ground his hips into the cushion beneath him to focus. His fingernails dragging lightly across her skin just to hear her moan, and feeling his heart race when he gave her thigh a soft nip and her hips bucked in response. Tracing the redness on her skin with his tongue seemed to help, as Marinette sank back into the cushions with a low cooing sound at the feel of his lips and tongue on her reddened flesh.

“It’s my first time getting to explore, Mari. Don’t think I won’t enjoy myself while I’m down here.” He grinned, catching her eye and winking playfully before making a show of kissing his way to her panties. The higher he got the lower she sank, sliding down the pillows with another fitful whimper. This close he had to pause, her sweet smell having been overwhelmed by something entirely new, knowing that if he’d had the mask on it’d be completely dominating his senses, and regretting that he couldn’t. Maybe one day, but for now he ran a finger over the silky fabric and felt his whole body tense as she moaned. He’d heard about it but actually seeing and feeling Marinette having soaked through her panties was something else. Without thinking he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, latching his mouth onto the damp fabric and running his tongue over her folds through it. Mari’s thighs shuddered, her fingers tensing around the fabric of her skirt, and Adrien found himself wanting more. Hooking a finger around the fabric, he tugged it to the side, and had to capture Marinette’s hands before she could clap them over herself.

“Marinette, you threw me at the couch earlier, the least you can do is let me look.” He laughed, and Marinette squirmed, letting out the most adorable sound somewhere between embarrassment and annoyance.

“I _know_ , but now you’re actually down there and I feel weird about it!” She whined, and Adrien marvelled at her grip strength as their fingers laced together and he had to use both hands to push her back.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Well, _no_ , but--!”

“Mari, I love you but I can’t do anything if you’re going to push my face away or cover everything up with your hands.” Really, he was trying not to laugh but when she rolled her eyes and groaned like that it was very hard. Even though the lingering taste of her on his lips was addling his brain, he couldn’t bring himself to keep going if she was this uncomfortable. After a moment her cheeks puffed up and she blew it out slowly, a pout on her lips as she glared at the carpet like it had offended her.

“No, I don’t want you to stop, I just worry about it a little.” Her cheeks were flushed as dark as her panties and Adrien relaxed, a small smile on his face. Bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed her knuckles until her death grip slackened, letting him turn her hands over so he could kiss her palms and her wrists. Her nose wrinkled a little at his sticky kisses, but by the time he was leaving little love bites on the insides of her wrists and the heels of her palms, she was giggling and squirming again.

“You look gorgeous, and I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, not just because you threw me at the couch like you wanted to kill me.” He laughed, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her in order to get her to giggle again. “Trust me, Marinette. If you want me to stop, I promise I will, but right now I want you to try and relax. It’s not weird, I swear. Okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded, blushing even harder when he gave her knuckles a parting kiss.

“Now, as nice as these are, they’re in the way, don’t you think?” He smirked, planting a kiss on her waistband before hooking his thumbs through and tugging them off. Seeing the way her hips and stomach flexed made his mouth go dry, but he focused on his hands to keep himself from getting distracted. Holding the lacy number up to get a better look at it, he grinned down at her, and if he’d had his tail he knew it’d be curling in delight.

“You know what, I _really_ like these. You should definitely wear them more often.” Then he snapped the waistband like a slingshot, his cheeky grin only going wider at her shout of disbelief as her panties ended up across the room and behind the entertainment center. He’d fish them out later. Much later, he hoped.

“ _Adrien!_ ” She looked as if she was going to combust, and he leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose.

“What? It’s not like you need them right _now_ , right?” As if to soothe her ire, he nuzzled her cheek and throat, kissing and nibbling until her fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned his name. Oh, he could definitely get used to this. She needed to stay at his apartment more often. Much more often.

“N-no, I don’t…” The little sounds she made, tiny whimpers and sharp little gasps all made his skin itch with need. His hand slid over her side and hip, stroking her thigh before trailing higher until her hips arched towards him and she practically keened in his ear.

“Now, where was I again?” His lips pursed in a thoughtful pout as he glanced upward, just before his fingertips slid along her dripping folds and she almost let out a sob. “ _That’s_ right. Desserts first, wasn’t it? Shhh, Mari, I wasn’t going to tease you too much I promise.” He kissed the corner of her mouth, nipping at her soft lips before sinking back onto the cushions. His jeans were kicked to the side to get them out of his way, and he couldn’t help but sigh happily as he settled her thighs on his shoulders again. If she crushed him between these, he’d die a very happy man and he knew it. All those games of chicken during pool parties had been a teaser compared to the way they pressed against the sides of his face now. Kissing both of her inner thighs, he licked his lips before leaning in, his fingers already slick with her juices.

With a glance at Marinette through the golden fringe of bangs that had fallen into his face, he stroked her folds, taking note of how she shivered around him. It was so easy to tease her, the urge to simply trace every glistening curve with his fingers and tongue almost overwhelming, yet Marinette was already biting her lip and clutching her skirt like she was close to ripping it. Best not to torment her too long, and he _had_ said he wouldn’t tease her. With a final nip at her thigh, he spread her folds, greedily drinking in the sight of her stretched out and panting, dusky pink center dripping with need. He could feel the growl rumbling up from inside him, stifled by his glamour. The urge to sink his fangs into her and make her his was almost _painful._ Thank God he had some self control, he didn’t think he could explain that to Marinette.

_Someday. One day she’ll know._ Swallowing and trying to blink past the haze that the scent of her arousal stifled his head with, Adrien licked his lips and grinned up at her.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’ve been holding out on me. I’ve never seen anything so delicious in my life.” At her offended ‘ _hey!_ ’ all he could do was laugh as he ducked down to take a taste, still grinning at her. The grin faded as he let out a pleased groan, one hand moving to grip her hip as he found he needed _more_. While dipping his tongue into her entrance rewarded him with her scent and taste almost overwhelming him, it was the glistening nub that nearly had Marinette trembling when he grazed it with his teeth. A smile twisted lopsidedly across his face as he latched onto her clit, purring deep in his chest. It was disconcerting to _feel_ it without the sound, the glamour struggling to contain it, but its effect was welcome. Marinette’s back arched as her knees twitched completely off his shoulders, the soft moans and whimpers suddenly sharp whines and he had to clamp a hand tight around the junction of her hip and thigh to keep her from breaking his nose when her hips jerked towards him.

Sinking two fingers inside her seemed to help, her other leg sliding off his shoulder, her toes barely reaching the floor to give her leverage to grind her hips against his face. Her death grip on her skirt was released, and when Adrien glanced up again she was sucking hard enough on her lower lip to bruise it as she clutched the cushions behind her head. Was she _kneading_ them? How could she be so cute even like this? His chuckle made her shiver, and the way she moaned his name nearly short-circuited his brain, his cock twitching hard in response. Digging his fingers into her, he kept up his silent purr, basking in the way it left her shivering and trembling, each suck to her clit left her clamping down hard on his fingers.

“Adrien,” the anxious way she moaned his name nearly had him dissolving, her hand suddenly buried in his hair with trembling fingers. “Adrien, _please _!” Somehow she was finding the places on his scalp that left him shuddering, his grip on her hip tensing as the fingers inside her twitched upward. Marinette almost _screamed_ , the sharp wail had edges like broken glass, leaving her sobbing as her blunt nails scratched along his scalp hard enough to sting. Growling deep in his chest as her thighs trembled, he dug his fingertips harder into her inner wall, stroking it and coaxing her closer to climax. Each sound she made seemed to be rising in pitch, her fingers trembling as she tried to push his face harder against her. Scooping his hand under her thigh as her tremors had her foot slipping on the floor, he slid it back onto his shoulder and held it there, raking his teeth across the hood of her swollen clit as he nearly broke his own glamour from the force of his purr.__

__Her thighs boxed his ears so hard his head spun as they clamped tight around him, his nose bruised from how hard her hips lunged towards him. Yet it was the way she moaned his name that nearly had him making a mess of the couch. It was sharp and breathless, almost keening as she came to pieces around him. Crooning soothingly, he dragged his tongue across the full length of her slit, the hand that had barely saved him from a smashed face now stroking her fluttering stomach, sliding beneath her blouse to reach more of her. When her breathing steadied, Adrien did his best to untangle himself from her thighs, only to sigh softly and let her wrap them around his waist so he could at least free his hands. Taking a moment to suck her juices from his fingers, he let her taste paint his tongue, savoring it and licking his lips as he sank onto the couch beside her._ _

__“Hey, you doing all right, kitten?” He grinned, brushing her cheek as she fought to focus on his face. He could _definitely_ get used to this, her cheeks flushed, dazed and sleepy as she leaned towards him and whimpered for kisses. How could he say no to a face like that? The way she pulled him down on top of her didn’t hurt even if it surprised him. Marinette was still shaking, her hands trembling against his chest as she gripped his shirt, but she had a surprising amount of strength left in her. The heat in his belly and the electric tingling down his spine and limbs was almost unbearable as his cock ached with need. Adrien swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as she nuzzled against his shoulder and let out a little sigh that sounded close enough to a moan that it did all sorts of things to him. His palms itched as he ran his hands over her side, letting her pull at him until he was worried he’d crush her with his weight, but the moment he was fully settled across her she sighed with relief._ _

__“Mm, better.” Words still seemed to be difficult, but at least she could fully focus on his face as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I should’ve thrown you years ago if it’d get me this.” Her smile was shaky but sly, and he groaned noisily, hoping she wouldn’t hear the _need _that burned in him at the idea of her being rough with him. Not that he could hide it properly when she seemed to insist on sliding a thigh between his legs and pressing hard against his erection. If she kept this up he was going to die from embarrassment.___ _

____“Marinette you can’t just threaten to throw me every time you want me to do this, what happened to romance?” He sighed, brows furrowing as she giggled breathlessly, tousling his hair until his perfect style was unrecognizable. A thumb was soon pressed between his eyebrows, Marinette’s smile spreading wider._ _ _ _

____“What’s the matter, Adrien? Are you feeling alright, ‘cause you’re making a really silly face.” Her thumb smoothed across his forehead as if to wipe the wrinkles from his skin and he let out a long, drawn-out sigh._ _ _ _

____“I deserved that.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmhmm.” Her giggling was very cute and so very insufferable, that shit-eating smirk didn’t help. “You did.”_ _ _ _

____His frustrated grumbling came to a choked end as her thigh pressed harder against him, almost lifting his hips as she rocked towards him. A dainty finger wrapped a length of his hair around it with a sly twirl, while Marinette watched him with darkening eyes._ _ _ _

____“I think you still need to properly apologize, Adrien…” She crooned, taking her lower lip in her teeth as she pointedly rocked her hips towards his. He had to clear his throat to speak, sweat prickling along his forehead._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, I don’t need to be told again.” His voice deepened with a shadow of his growl, and the way she shivered beneath him at the sound of his voice alone made him grin, all gleaming fangs and deep chuckles as he bent over her. Succumbing to the desire to claim her as his own, he took a certain amount of delight at the way she said his name as his teeth met her neck, answered by the way her nails raked down his back and left stinging trails in their wake even through his shirt. He was going to take his time with enjoying this...though he had a feeling he’d need her to mend his shirt when she ripped it open and he heard his buttons go flying._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 5.5: Wedding Bell Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Marinette and Adrien have a race to see who gets to carry who over the doorstep, and Adrien ends up being swept off his feet. The question is, once the romance starts, who is it that really gets to take the lead? It's an all-out scuffle that lands them both in the best kind of wrestling match, who ends up the real winner is up for some hot debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The betas are asleep, so it's time to post the spice! Once more it's ZiriO coming to you live with the much-awaited post-wedding hijinks that comes hot on the tail end of Chapter Five of [Take Wing, Coccinelle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450429) Since this is a direct continuation of that chapter, I highly recommend y'all mosey on over there and read that before you read this. I mean, you don't _have_ to, but it does make the whole thing make more sense.
> 
> As for content warnings, there's a bit of spanking, some very light dom/sub style hijinks, and _gasp!!!!_ Maribug uses Dirty Talk! It's _Super Effective._
> 
> So, as always please enjoy, and stay tuned until next time on Take Wing, Coccinelle! ZiriO out!

“Mari it’s supposed to be the _groom_ that carries the bride over the threshold for good luck.” Adrien moaned, trying to lay on the whining as thick as possible in order to make his wife cave and let him carry her the rest of the way up the stairs. Somehow she’d managed to avoid knocking either his heels or his skull on anything which was surprisingly impressive considering her usual penchant for disaster. The fact that she’d left her high heels near the foot of the stairs might have had something to do with it.

Yet that wasn’t why he was moping. Adrien Agreste was sulking because she looked cute in her dress and he had really been hoping to sweep her off her feet because he’d had _plans_ and she was _ruining them._ Even if the fact that she was strong enough to carry him through their new house was making his heart flutter in excitement.

“Don’t be a sore loser now, Adrien. You lost fair and square!” Marinette grinned, her smudged lipstick giving her a wild look at odds with the pristine way her hair was swept away from her face. Or the tiny curls plastered to her cheeks in front of her ears. He only pouted more as she managed to brace him on one thigh while she fiddled with the door, nudging it open with a hip as she pressed another kiss to his cheek to soothe his bruised ego. Busy nuzzling his hair and kissing him until he was laughing and trying to push her away, it took her a moment to take in the view of their new bedroom.

There were rose petals _everywhere_. He’d gotten that huge bed he’d been begging to get and it was absolutely buried in pillows and plush blankets and from the way the bedding shone in the low light she’d have bet a fistful of euros he’d had silk sheets put on the bed. Lips pursing at the candles set out and what seemed to be a box of chocolate covered strawberries, she cocked her head and glanced slyly at her husband.

“ _Adrien…?_ ” Her lips quirked as he pouted more, not even trying to look her in the eye. She held him closer, the scent of his cologne tickling her nose as she grinned. “ _Adrien_ , how did you manage to set up the room while we were gone all day?” Her nose brushed his cheek and he tried to lean away from her, but there was only so far he could go before he’d inevitably topple out of her arms and onto the floor. He mumbled something incoherent into his own shoulder, and Marinette let out a curious hum

“Adrien, you’re going to have to talk to me sometime.” She purred, sending a shiver up his spine even before she started nibbling on his earlobe. The tugging and nipping had him biting his lip as he squirmed, hardly noticing when she sat him on the edge of the bed to start unbuttoning his suit.

“I asked Nino and Nathalie for help.” Adrien sighed as her fingertips brushed along his throat, sliding beneath the open collar of his dress shirt. His coat and tie were tossed near the end of the bed, delicate fingertips pushing at his chest until he leaned back, propped up on his elbows as she followed the bare column of his throat to his collarbones, and he had a dizzying thought that he hoped she was leaving lipstick marks as she went. Marinette had always been so careful not to leave marks on him even as his workload at university got larger and his photoshoots fewer and farther between. Adrien wanted to feel some evidence of her claim on him so deeply it was an ache, his body rising to meet his wife’s questing kisses as he let himself be greedy.

“Such a clever, handsome boy.” Marinette grinned, nipping at him playfully when he’d started to grin and delighting in his gasp. His waistcoat joined his coat and tie, and he couldn’t help but squirm as he felt her tugging at his belt. That didn’t stay on the bed for long. She’d tossed it so it would land with the rest of his clothes, but it slithered over the edge to clatter to the floor as the weight of the buckle dragged it down, and neither of them cared. Not when she slid her hand under his waistband to palm him, his breath catching in his throat. A faint tremor of protest wanted to slip past his lips at how she was taking the lead when by all rights he should have been spoiling _her_ , but he couldn’t put it to words when she pushed him back into the pillows and rose petals and pinned him there with a single hand.

Adrien watched spellbound as she took his hand in her own and moved it to the clasp at her throat. It took a few attempts before he figured out the trick to it, his breath catching at how her dress fell away so easily and slid from her shoulders. He’d thought he’d need to peel her out of it by how it hugged her curves, yet that thought died a swift death as he nearly choked. The bra she wore was a vivid red that was mostly sheer lace and straps that brought out the slight swell of her breasts, speckled with black spots and had a few delicate black ribbons for accent. Ladybug lingerie had been increasingly popular over the past few years, and Marinette already sported a few polka-dot themed pieces that he was fond of, but that wasn’t what made his words die in his mouth.

The matching panties were obviously the same style, but instead of the deep red he knew by heart they were black lace with _acid green paw pads over the hips._ He could feel the sweat prickle across his hairline as his heart began to pound, her black lace-topped stockings held up with a red and black garter belt that he got a _very_ good look at as she set a knee on the mattress next to his hip as she settled over him. Adrien had no idea where to look first, or where to put his hands. Had she been wearing this all day? _All day_ and he had no idea? No, the red would have been too easy to see through her white gown, wouldn’t it? The idea alone had him squirming beneath her, aching to touch but afraid he’d wake up because this was Marinette wearing _Chat Noir panties_ on their wedding day.

He’d expected a lot of ribbons and lace and ruffled frills like a decadent cake and here she was grinning at him like she _knew_ while wearing _Chat Noir panties._ Chat Noir panties that were currently rubbing against _every centimeter of him_ as he threatened to make a mess of his boxer briefs on his wedding night because Marinette was grinning at him and giggling and holding his shoulders down as she leaned in to plant a breathtaking kiss on his lips. When she pulled back he felt increasingly lightheaded as he watched her lick her lips, and then instantly burst into giggles.

“ _Marinette_ , you’re killing me.” Adrien groaned, his hands gripping those pawprints tight and finding himself kneading her hips.

“Awww, what’s the matter, kitten?” She cocked her head and _crooned_ at him and he felt heat wash over his face as his cock _jumped_ at the nickname, cursing himself for starting her on that pet name. He couldn’t handle it, if she started calling him minou or chaton he had no idea what he’d do. Lose his mind completely, no doubt. Then she was scratching his chin and he wasn’t certain if she was messing with him intentionally because she _knew_ or because he squirmed more when she did it. Either way the effect was immediate and Adrien couldn’t hold it in, the Miraculous glamour struggling to fight down his purr as he practically writhed beneath her, his chin lifting for more scratches as his eyes fell closed in bliss. For some reason she didn’t think it strange that he leaned into the gesture, tipping his head to allow her to scratch more, only for her fingers to follow his jaw to the soft hair behind his ear and rake her fingers along his scalp instead. His lashes fluttered as a low groan rose in him, and he was only vaguely aware of how she giggled above him.

“I’m going to die. I won’t even survive my wedding night. You’re literally going to murder me.” Adrien let out a sigh as she buried her hands in his hair, sagging bonelessly against the pillows as Marinette settled onto him. Her teeth dragged along his throat, and he would have been helpless against her if she hadn’t started sucking on his earlobe and grinding her hips against his. Hissing sharply, his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her against him as he growled her name.

It became a game then, him trying to flip her onto her back while she gripped his hips tight with her thighs. Hands grappling, nipping and biting whatever bare skin they could reach between bouts of laughter. Pillows were sacrificed as Marinette grabbed one and clocked him with it, only to let out a shriek of surprise as he swatted her backside in retaliation. Adrien was very quick to abuse that new weakness, Marinette struggling to push him away with breathless gasps as he dragged her back over his lap. The intricate lacing up the back of her panties was well worth the effort it had taken to get a better look at it, the high cut showing off her hips and the curve of her backside, the straps of her garters almost digging into her when she tried to get her knees back under her to push away.

He should have been a little surprised at how quickly she went still beneath his hand when he began to knead the curve of her rear. That she lifted her hips to meet his hand when his fingers began to dip between the cheeks to stroke her folds through the silky fabric. Silky fabric that just so happened to be soaking wet, and her quiet noises became moans as he began to tease her through it. It was times like this that he was glad she was so easy to tease, as her whimpers made up for the heckling she’d put him through.

That and he found he really enjoyed the way she gripped the blankets when he gave her a playful swat. Soon he had her panties tugged out of the way with one hand, watching the way she rocked beneath him as he slowly worked his way up from light pats to heavy slaps that left her backside with a vivid flush that almost matched her Ladybug bra. Marinette had her forehead pressed to the blankets, moaning his name with an edge of desperation to her voice that he rarely heard from her. Running his stinging palm over her heated backside seemed to soothe her, his other hand running along her spine.

“Feeling better, Marinette?” He grinned, watching her visibly shiver as he let his voice drop to as close to his purr as he could manage. With her no longer trying to escape him, he let his fingers glide along the soaking wet fabric barely covering her folds again, feeling her shifting to rock against him. Seems as if he won their little wrestling match tonight, wetting his lips as he dug his fingers into the fabric just to hear her whimper.

“ _Adrien_ , please!” Marinette whined, trying to twist in his grip but he held her firmly, kneading her abused backside while the other hand kept teasing her through her panties. Funny how he was finding more pawprints from this angle, because if he didn’t know any better, there were some just next to where his fingers were teasing her.

“I don’t speak whine, Mari. Use your big girl words.” He grinned, giving her backside another playful swat just for the strangled sound she made as she bit her lip. Not that it stopped him from bending to kiss the top of her head, nuzzling the short strands at the nape of her neck and basking in her scent. Even now she still held the sweetness of the bakery in her hair, it clung to her skin and he could taste it when he kissed her shoulders. Licking his lips to taste the ghost of her on them, he let his hand wander over her spine, dancing across the smattering of freckles on her shoulder before trailing across her throat to gently cradle her chin. For a moment she’d let out a nervous sound as he’d cupped her throat, but the way she relaxed into his hand so readily when he held her chin was thrilling. The blind trust she had in him, the way her lips parted the instant his thumb brushed across them, the way her knees still spread to give him all of her even after he’d left her backside almost raw on a whim.

If Adrien hadn’t felt drunk before he certainly did now. It was a different feeling, less of the warm giddiness the champagne had left him with and more the thrill of when Ladybug looked to him and expected everything to work out because she trusted him. The way he would bend heaven and earth to finish a fight for her. Marinette sighed happily, her eyes closed as all the tension from the past year fled and left her boneless on his lap, restless with anticipation but without any of her anxious jitters. There was a tension in her still, a need that he could feel in her squirming and hear in the soft noises she made, but the fear and uncertainty that had left her near tears for months now was gone. Stroking along the curve of her jaw, he watched as she leaned into that touch, cheeks flushed and lower lip caught in her teeth. He had no idea what this feeling was, but he wanted to give her whatever she needed.

“Please, Adrien,” Marinette sucked on her lip, only the faintest traces of her lip stain lingering before she pressed needy kisses to his thumb and whatever part of his palm she could reach. “ _Please,_ don’t tease me, it hurts.” He lifted her chin when she tried to duck her head to hide from him, kissing her forehead and the silky strands of hair at her part atop her head. With a surprising amount of grace, he slipped his fingers beneath her Chat Noir stamped panties and let his fingers glide over her slippery folds. The smile on his face was all fangs and lopsided slyness, and he couldn’t help but laugh on the inside of how fitting her choice of panties were. What would she say if she knew it was Chat Noir teasing her clit with his fingers as his thumb slid deep inside her?

As long as she kept moaning his name like that, he didn’t really care, even if a part of him ached to tell her. He wanted her to know, wanted to see the look in her eyes when she realized the cold ring pressed against her heated skin was his Miraculous. The thought flitted through his head that he would need to bribe Plagg later to never speak of this again, but he shrugged it off. Tomorrow’s Adrien could deal with the neverending onslaught of harassment over how he let his mate act around him or how filthy he let his ring get. Honestly at the moment all he cared about was dragging another delighted moan out of her, not whether or not he was buried two knuckles deep inside her and his ring was feeling slippery from how wet she was, and Marinette was almost unbearably wet.

It made it incredibly hard to focus on her when the scent of her arousal was thick in the air and he could hear his fingers slipping out of her with every thrust. For a moment he felt torn, enjoying the way she squirmed, the way her folds hugged his fingers, but wanting to give her more. Should he add another finger or roll her off his lap? His boxer briefs felt tighter than ever at the thought of pinning her to the bedding, and yet…

Mari whimpered when he released his hold on her chin, one of her trembling hands raising to stroke her lips and bite her thumb, as if trying to regain the sensation of his touch against her skin. As if just that moment had been enough to leave a craving in her, leaving her in withdrawal. He kissed the top of her head to reassure her, taking the moment when she was sighing happily to slide a third finger into her folds. The stretching had been enough to leave her gasping, but he gave her backside another playful slap that had her clenching tight around his fingers as Marinette almost sobbed. It seemed she’d be needing him to push her into the blankets sooner rather than later if the dismayed cries were anything to go by.

“Such a needy princess.” He crooned, then instantly wanted to kick himself. He’d let the nickname slip, but Marinette just shivered and moaned louder, leaving him wondering if maybe it was safe to call her that after all? She certainly responded to the name well enough if the way her body gripped his fingers was anything to go by. One glance at her face and the way her cheeks were dark with her blush, lips parted in a silent moan as she clutched the bankets tight was all the confirmation he needed. His spine tingled at the look on her face, and he had the perfect view as she bit her lip when she clenched around him before her head fell forward again. Licking his lips, he steeled himself for her whimpers of dismay as he pulled his fingers free from her shivering walls, knowing she was too close to the edge to be happy about it.

So when Marinette glanced back looking like she was about to demand to know why he’d stopped, he held her gaze, watching her through his lashes as he lifted his dripping fingers to his lips and licked them. Wiping her thick nectar across his lips and making a show of sweeping it from his skin with his tongue. By the time he was done she was shivering, the needy expression back on her face as she sucked desperately at her lower lip. With a soft chuckle building from deep in his chest, Adrien offered her one of his fingers, teasing her tender lip and enjoying the way her lips parted so quickly. The way she watched him as the tip of her tongue lapped at his skin was as if she were waiting for his approval, her eyes falling shut when he traced the shape of her lips with his fingertip, only to be graced with a dark blush and a shy glance as he pushed two of his fingers into her mouth.

He’d meant to tease her, but he wasn’t entirely ready for how hard she was willing to suck his fingers clean. The same diligence she used when sucking his cock surfaced as he stroked his fingertips along her tongue, drawing a breathless hum from her. Marinette’s expression looked dazed, her tongue tracing his fingers and sliding between them as she did her best to lick him clean. When he pulled his fingers back, she leaned to follow him, sinking back only when he pressed his ring finger to her lips as a trade. Adrien wasn’t ready for how his mouth went dry at the sight of her lips pressed to his Miraculous, or how she lovingly licked it clean. He was right, she’d kill him by the end of the night, and he was going to let her.

When he finally pulled his fingers free of her mouth, he let the pads of his fingers rest on her lip. Marinette kissed his fingertips, stealing shy glances at him that were familiar and new at the same time. They were like the ones he’d grown up seeing out of the corners of his eye, the sort that had always puzzled him, but now there was a need behind it that left his skin sizzling and aching in its wake. Like hot fingers dragging over his exposed flesh. Cradling her cheek with his other hand, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched her eyes fall shut before his lips even touched her skin. The kiss was enough to soothe her long enough for him to roll up his sleeves and lift her into his arms.

“Now, are you going to behave or does the kitten need to relearn her manners?” He smiled, nuzzling her cheek and feeling his smile transform into a toothy Chat-like grin as she shook her head. That wide-eyed look where her lips pursed ever so slightly was taken to a whole new level now that her lipstain had been rubbed almost completely from her lips. Lips which were still plump and tempting from how she’d nibbled and sucked on them and left them wet after sucking his fingers. He wanted to take her by her soft cheeks and kiss her senseless, sucking hard on her already-swollen lip until she moaned into his mouth. After a split-second of consideration, he saved that thought for later, instead choosing to lay her out on the bed, chuckling softly as her hands immediately moved to knead the pillows beneath her head as she squirmed. Lace-clad thighs rubbing, her flushed skin masking the light dusting of freckles, Marinette looked good enough to eat.

There’d be plenty of time for that later, though he supposed there was a few things he still wanted to taste before he moved to the main course. His hands settled on her knees, stilling her restless shifting as his palms slid along her powerful thighs. One of these days he’d ask her when she was sneaking off to the gym, but for now he stooped to kiss the soft part of her belly that disguised the solid muscle hidden beneath it. As well as planting a kiss to the swell of muscle above it, nibbling at the edge of her ribs to hear her inhale sharply before a hand tangled in his hair. Soon he was nuzzling between her breasts, planting kisses to her sternum to distract her from the way his hands were creeping higher along her ribs. It helped that Marinette’s eyes had fallen shut, lost in the overwhelming sensations, the delighted sounds she made whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot encouraging him to continue.

With a secretive glance at her face to make sure she still had her eyes shut, Adrien slid a finger beneath the lacey fabric covering one of her breasts and tugged it aside. Luckily it was little more than a soft triangle of fabric rather than a molded cup with underwire, and he latched onto her soft nipple with a pleased croon. Marinette’s reaction was instant. Gasping sharply, her knees jerked upward and the hands that had been squeezing her pillow were now buried in his hair. His silent purr rumbled through him at her high moans and wavering gasps, and it wasn’t long before he was tugging playfully at her taut nipple. Sucking greedily at the nub of flesh, he kept it trapped between his teeth to tease with his tongue when he wasn’t simply sucking hard and pulling at it with his lips alone. There was something satisfying about the noises she made when her breast slipped from his lips with a pop and he’d chase after it to latch on again.

Like how she’d moan his name as her hips began to rock against him. That was definitely one of his favorite things. Or how she never seemed to be able to decide between pushing him away or tugging him closer, his scalp tingling from the way her hands kneaded it in her indecision. When he finished leaving her nipple achingly hard and rosy from his sucking (with a few parting nips to the pale skin around it that pinked immediately), he was gifted with a delightful whine as he latched onto its twin. Pinching and rolling her wet nipple with his fingers, Adrien was quick to shower her other breast with similar affection. Which left Marinette gasping beneath him as tremors wracked her smaller frame, and he left a trail of tender kisses across her aching nipples and breasts, hiding his grin at the marks his love bites had left.

“ _Adrien,_ ” Marinette moaned, the strength gone out of her as she tugged at his hair. “Adrien, _please!_ ” Even though she sounded close to tears, he still chuckled, dragging his tongue across a tender nipple.

“Please what, kitten?” Surely she wouldn’t mind if he lingered here? His lips drifting across her soft breasts, kissing and sucking just hard enough to see them flush when he pulled away to inspect his progress. Satisfied as the skin grew reddened, he watched her face as he bent to tease the darkening mark with his tongue. A wordless whine escaped his wife, the tugging in his hair growing more insistent.

“Mari, what did I say about using your words instead of whining?” He chided, flicking her nipple and feeling her arch off the mattress as she gasped. Her thighs hugged his sides tight as she let out an overwhelmed mewling sound, her face screwed up as she fought to get herself focused enough for words. He hadn’t realized he’d teased her this hard already, waiting for her to recover by letting his cheek rest against her. This way he could hear the way her heart fluttered, feel the way she gasped for air. When she was able to speak again she couldn’t look at him, her face the color of the lace on her bra.

“I want y-your cock inside me,” Marinette mumbled, knowing better than to simply ask him to be inside her. She’d done that once and gotten his fingers and tongue until she’d been specific, but for someone with a voracious appetite in the bedroom she was incredibly easy to fluster by making her say any word related to penis. He still thought it was hilarious, as her range of dirty talk was rather extensive up until he made her say dick and then she’d turn twenty shades of pink and dissolve into embarrassed squeaking. He supposed they balanced each other out that way, as at first it took quite a bit to ease him past his initial shyness to take the lead but he could relentlessly tease her about not being able to describe anything phallic without vague and flowery language until she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“As you wish, kitten.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and had to breathe a mental sigh of relief. He’d come so close to accidentally letting slip with a ‘ _my lady_ ,’ which would have been a little too uncomfortable even for him. Who knows what Marinette would have thought, but it was bad enough he’d been slipping up with calling her princess so far. He needed to get his act together. First things first, however, he needed to make up his mind whether she was keeping those Chat Noir panties on for this or not. The way his cock twitched at the thought was answer enough. On it was!

Pressing a few more kisses to Marinette’s flushed skin, he sat up to rummage for something in his nightstand. The condom was on before she could even start fussing that he’d stopped touching her, but the moment he poured lube over his fingers and tugged her panties to the side had her attention. Wet as she was, a little more never hurt, and the way her lashes fluttered and her spine arched made it worth it. There was always something great about the way her thighs shivered as he teased her clit and folds, dripping lube over them until she was glistening and slippery. He supposed it would probably be kinder if he warmed it first, but her squirming at the chill was part of the fun. That and she made the prettiest faces when she watched him stroke himself, circling her entrance with his tip, or how she scowled like he’d told her a terrible pun whenever he made little kissy noises at her when the head of his cock bumped her clit. It might annoy her whenever he did it, but he still thought it was funny. Adrien grinned at her as she glared, chuckling as her scowl turned to a wide-eyed gasp as he leaned in to press his full length against her and began to rock.

“How badly do you want it, kitten?” He held back his laughter, his hands easily sliding beneath her knees and lifting them higher. These new stockings were fantastically soft, he had to find where she’d bought them so he could get her more. Any excuse to get her to wear more cute lingerie was a good one.

“ _Adrien!_ ” She dragged out his name, almost whining through clenched teeth as she tried to get leverage, but he was holding her hips off the mattress and her thighs away from him. Hanging in his arms by her knees gave her little purchase, and all her squirming simply helped him grind against her folds.

“Yes, my Mari?” The grin he gave her was as teasing as his tone of voice and he could tell she was just shy of screaming in frustration. Her palms slapped against the bedding, kicking up petals as she twisted the soft blankets in a white-knuckled grip.

“Adrien _please_ stop teasing and just _fuck me already!_ ” Her voice cracked and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline in surprise. Marinette _never_ swore, preferring a wide variety of creative euphemisms what were almost hilariously of the wall, but he supposed he had been a little excessive in teasing her today.

“ _Language_ , kitten.” He tsked, though he took pity on her and angled his hips, releasing one of her thighs to help line up his crown with her entrance before rocking his hips forward. The effect on her was instant, a sigh of relief escaping her as she sagged into the pillows, and he readjusted his grip on her thighs. He still couldn’t look at her hips for long without the sight of those vivid green pawprints bringing a hot flush to his cheeks, but he couldn’t help how knowing they were there made his heart race. He wondered if she had the full Chat lingerie set and simply mixed it with a Ladybug set for today. Maybe he could get out that Ladybug mask he knew he had tucked away somewhere and surprise her? As long as his Lady never found out he was railing his wife into the bedding and considering doing hero roleplay swap then it would be fine.

Not that he could really help the fact that the idea of Marinette with cat ears on and _wearing his bell_ nearly set him off. Her moans were already close to kittenish mews, so over-stimulated she was already on the edge as he thrust into her without any of his usual grace. Not that he was ever graceful for long when she was pulling at him and gasping and looking for all the world like she was a moment away from fainting. He’d only done that to her twice that he knew of, though she did seem to react rather well when he shifted the angle of his hips and thrust harder. Her grip on his hair slipped as she gasped, and he hoisted her thighs higher to let her hug his chest as he took her hips in both hands. Digging his fingers in, he licked his lips, watching her with a hooded gaze as she hugged a pillow tight to the back of her head.

“Marinette,” he crooned, feeling her shiver and grip him tighter, thighs trembling at the way he said her name. “My Mari, I’m going to keep you in bed tomorrow, would you like that?” True he meant he wanted to be lazy and cuddle, but in that moment she shuddered, a tiny hint at how hard she was going to climax soon enough. An incoherent mumble was her only reply, Adrien grinning at her making her only squirm harder. At this point it was probably the best she could do, and he thrust deeper, revelling in the way her body squeezed him as he stooped over her to kiss her cheek.

“You’re not getting away from me tonight, kitten.” His lips brushed her freckles, smiling as his throaty whisper dragged a ragged moan from her. “You’ll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow.” The kiss was like a promise, and the sound she made was somewhere between hopeful and nervous. Trust Marinette to be both anxious and even more turned on at the thought of him ruining her for the evening. Likely the way he’d perfected that purring croon hadn’t helped with her confused arousal, but as long as she liked it that was what mattered.

Sweat dripping from his brows, Adrien had to toss his head to fling his damp hair from his eyes, and when that didn’t work his fingers roughly raked through his bangs before taking Marinette by the hips again. Hair ties were starting to sound appealing, or even the thought of borrowing some of Marinette’s clips. The fleeting thought of cutting it short was there, but he knew he’d miss the way her fingers carded through it, the memory of how she could make him shiver with a touch left his hips bucking forward. Enough that Marinette’s knees jerked up and she made a sound that was between a yelp and a moan and Adrien was hanging on as hard as he could as he felt her squeeze him so tightly he saw stars. It didn’t take long for him to follow when he felt her juices dripping down his thighs, though he surprised himself when he found her shoulder clamped tight in his teeth as Marinette let out a shuddering moan as he rode her to a second climax.

When he finally managed to loosen his jaw, he felt a slight flicker of worry and horror at the angry mark, though luckily he hadn’t broken skin. Shaky fingers traced the indent of his teeth, flinching away when Marinette sucked in air with a sharp inhale at the touch. He almost asked her if she was all right when her hands closed around the back of his neck like a trap and hauled him down into the pillows with her, collapsing half on top of her with a startled huff. Only when he’d begun to nuzzle her did her grip on his shoulders relax, her hands instead sliding beneath his half-undone shirt to stroke along his spine and hug him close. A breathless chuckle ruffled her hair as he tried to push himself onto an elbow to look at her, but she grumbled, her grip tightening like a vice.

“ _Marinette_ , come on, at least let me take off my clothes.” His laughter was creeping into his voice, and she shook her head, pressing her face deeper into his chest. “ _Mari…_ ” Not even his dismayed groan was enough to disengage her deathgrip, and Adrien resigned himself to sticky trousers and an ache from where her heels dug into the small of his back.

“Fine, a quick nap but then we’re getting a bath.” He muttered, and that seemed to be an acceptable solution, as she gave a pleased hum and sighed happily. Stretching to ease his muscles, Adrien slid his arms beneath the pillows, letting Marinette find the most comfortable place to nestle against him. He’d always wondered why she preferred it when he half-smothered her like this, but had to admit that it was a little cute when she’d squirm until her head rested easily against his shoulder. The way she wrapped her arms around him like she was soaking up his warmth was cute until he couldn’t stand feeling sweaty anymore, but this time he’d forgive her.

Besides, he still had chocolate covered strawberries to bribe her with when he wasn’t so blindingly exhausted.


End file.
